Current ceramic cutting machines that are manually operated typically comprise a bench where the tile or ceramic piece to be cut is placed, a positioning element of said tile in the bench and a lever that slides on rails, having a tool holder element wherein a cutting tool (commonly known as “scoring wheel”) is inserted, which is in turn formed by a handle and a cutting blade (commonly known as “scoring blade”). By means of the pressure exerted by the lever, a certain pressure is exerted by the cutting tool on the tile to be cut. While exerting said pressure, and by advancing the lever along its rails with its tool holder, a cut is progressively made in the tile.
Many ceramic cutting machine models currently exist, each with its own characteristic design. One point in which the variation of design occurs the most among the different ceramic cutting machines is the shape of the hole existing in the aforementioned tool holders, the hole through which the aforementioned scoring wheels are inserted. Said shape of the hole of the tool holder means that in a certain ceramic cutting machine, only a certain type of scoring wheel can be installed despite the existence of a great variety thereof in the market. Therefore, once a certain ceramic cutting machine is acquired, the user thereof is forced to always acquire scoring wheels of the same type when they need to be replaced due to wear of the blade (or scoring blade) or when the scoring wheel breaks.
The present invention presents an adapter device for ceramic cutting machines that comprises a plug that is inserted in the holes of tool holders of conventional manual ceramic cutting machines having a shape such that it allows the adaptation thereof to different types of holes of tool holders and different types of cutting tools (or scoring wheels), such that with the same ceramic cutting machine the user is able to use different types of scoring wheels with different shapes, thereby increasing the freedom of choice of the users of these machines among different types of scoring wheels.